This invention relates to a self-powered multi-purpose plug and socket, and more particularly to a battery supported in a main body unit which supplies electric power to light and audio means for a toy, or other formation, decorations and the like and an auxiliary electrical power source.
Many design formations such formation as toys, experimental tutorial equipment and decorations require an electrical power source.